The Love Of His Life
by GoingToCalifornia
Summary: Chuck and Blair run into each other and strike up an affair that neither wants to end - but is it just masochistic or can they find a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi! It's been over a year (I think) since I wrote anything that I bothered to publish and I've found my problem, I'm never completely satisfied with what I've written so I like to save it and 'come back to it' to perfect it, but I never do. So here is my first story in a long time. Sorry about this AN, but it took something really special for me to put this up, it's based on the short story** '_The Lady and the Lapdog_' by Chekhov** - if you've not read it you should go and read it NOW - google it and the first result is a free online copy. It's half-way between being the most romantic yet tragic story you will ever read and for that reason it obviously reminded me of Chuck and Blair. Also there's **smut** in this - you've been warned.

* * *

><p>Chuck had always found Scotland one of the most boring places in the world. Everything moved slowly, the people were unfriendly and the tourists were completely puzzling. There were tight laws on alcohol, yet the whole country seemed drunk and brothels were hidden – literally – underground and quite frankly that made his skin crawl. He hadn't felt dry since he'd arrived. There was a constant layer of moisture between his clothes and body – much like wearing a wet suit. The hotel room was much the same as the rest of the world.<p>

White sheets, vaguely abstract prints on the walls, gauzy curtains and a plush carpet. He somehow felt like he was home, even though he was in a backwards little country of about half of New York City's population.

He relaxed onto the bed trying to forget the day. He was trying hard to win over some Scottish business tycoon by bribing his way around – the entire country hated Trump – so naturally Chuck had spotted a niche that Bass could buy up and so far negotiations were going well, the other party were too polite to say no. He almost felt sorry for them.

He ate in the hotel restaurant that evening – the hotel was 30 minutes from the nearest town and he wasn't even too sure that there would be a good restaurant in the town. The hotel was his best bet. After his meal he ordered a scotch and moved over to the bar. That was when he saw her standing by the bar nursing her own scotch – the hotel's speciality oddly enough.

The sheer chance of them winding up in the same god-for-saken country at the same time was unintelligible. Chuck couldn't believe it. She looked lost though. He watched her, barely taking his eyes from her as she finished the scotch and then sashayed from the bar without even noticing him. It must be bad, he thought to himself. Or maybe she had changed. The Blair he knew didn't drink single malt, nor did she drink alone. Moreover, as Princess and wife of Monaco's _prince héritier_ he couldn't imagine her not being very aware of her surroundings whilst in a bar. The only conclusion could be that she had had a few.

"You know she's been here a while," the bar man noticed where Chuck's eyes had been and struck up a conversation with a thick Scottish accent. Chuck nodded, turning to the man and handing over his empty glass for a third. "D'you recognize her?"

"Blair Grimaldi." Chuck stated. Grimaldi. Fucking Grimaldi. What Chuck wouldn't give to have never let her go that night. It was plainly the biggest regret of his life.

"Yup, they got security all o'er the place. It's crawlin' wi' the French men in suits. If you ask me it's just attracting attention."

"What she does best," Chuck gave the man a peculiar smile before asking him to put the scotch on his room and himself leaving the bar.

He purposefully slept late, hoping to avoid her at breakfast. He settled himself with Guardian ordered a plate of toast and bacon and double espresso. He was lazily reading something about taxes in Luxembourg and the granola-eaters-class outrage at the current British government and their tax plans when Blair arrived. He spotted her just before she saw him. Her walk had been confident, her heels clicking, her hips swaying, the hair flouncing. But she stopped in horror on spotting him and swiftly turned and left the dining room. He put his paper down and got up in a fluid movement and followed her out into the garden. She was pacing. She looked beautiful and for the first time Chuck really began to appreciate the beauty surrounding them. Blair was wearing a cozy cable knit sweater and dark suede boots. He'd rarely seen her in boots, but they did wonders for her legs. Her dark curls perfectly complemented the dreary landscape of green trees, grey sky and damp atmosphere. She made everything look beautiful, her pale skin setting of her curls to even greater effect.

"Blair?" He asked hesitantly, not daring to get any closer.

She turned to look at him, her dark eyes making the whole setting even more dramatic. She gave him a small smile, her blood red lips reminding him of yet another reason he'd missed her so dearly.

"What brings you here?"

Chuck smiled at her and soon found her in his arms as they held one another tightly. "God I've missed you," Chuck sighed as they parted.

"I've missed you more," she assured him.

"Not possible," he shook his head, but still not relinquishing their tight hug.

Blair broke away from him too quickly for his liking, but not abruptly by any means. "Did you know I was here?" She asked, hesitation in her voice.

"I had no idea, until I saw you last night."

"Last night?" Blair looked perplexed.

"Drowning your sorrows?" Chuck prompted.

Blair smirked at him. "Bad habit I picked up somewhere. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to suppress the small embarrassment she felt at Chuck knowing she'd been drinking alone.

"Business," he shrugged, "but I wouldn't mind taking the day off to catch up."

"Would it extend your stay in this god-for-saken place?"

"I'm actually starting to find it rather beautiful," he smiled at her. "I can extend my trip a little."

Blair and Chuck spent the rest of the day in Blair's suite - just talking. Blair and Louis were having problems – she didn't go into them – but that was why she was here; trying to find some escapism away from the media, Louis, Sophie and Monaco. She had to go back at the end of the week.

She listened to Chuck and the more she listened the more wistful she became, his life sounded perfect. He'd recently moved into a penthouse overlooking Central Park – like the one she'd grown up in. Bass Industries was doing wonderfully. He showed her a few photos on his phone of Serena's two children (different fathers, of course) and Nate's daughter – she was going to be even more of a heartbreaker than her father, for sure. He shared his suspicions about the conception of Nate's daughter, because Nate's wife surely had to have hit the menopause – she was fast approaching 55.

Chuck noticed Blair stiffening slightly and he realized people's children probably weren't the best topic. Blair had lost a baby a few years ago, just after she and Louis had married. In a way it was probably a small blessing, as Chuck knew as well as Blair did that there would always be a question mark over that child's paternity.

Quite quickly the stiffening of her spine gave way to floods of tears. Chuck held her close as she sobbed onto him, unable to regain her composure at all. Chuck held her, he could tell she needed to be held, she needed to be held badly and by someone whom she could really trust.

Chuck held her the way that she needed to be, his grip so tight, but loving; his arms so strong, but gently.

The hotel didn't provide room service, but Chuck persuaded them to let them dine in her room. The front desk conceded and had food delivered to their room. They ate together, enjoying the food and one another's conversation. Blair had regained her composure and the day had continued rather happily, the two of them snuggled up on the couch to watch an old movie on BBC.

Chuck stood in the doorway ready to leave, but neither wanting him to.

"One night," Blair whispered. "Nobody needs to know."

He looked at her, shocked at her forwardness. He shook his head. "You're married, I can't destroy the marriage anymore than we both know I already have." They stood – their eyes locked together, his hazel eyes and her dark ebony. "I have to go," Chuck mumbled, she was too beautiful – too perfect. Too much had happened. He had to leave before he could make a mistake.

"Chuck," she suddenly pulled him to her, closing the door, the lips pulling his to her. "Please," she mumbled. "I've missed you."

Somehow his judgement became clouded. He needed her and she needed him. What could be more natural? He'd been dreaming of the day that he could touch her like this again. Her hair was so soft and thick. He tangled his hands in her hair, memorizing the feeling – knowing he was unlikely to ever get this chance again. Blair's lips were on his neck, her hands in his hair. She'd missed the way he touched her, so passionately but still gentle. They got tangled together undressing as Chuck pulled at her sweater, seeking out the lacy cami beneath. Blair fiddled with his buttons, loosing a few along the way. Chuck backed her up towards the inviting bed which they fell onto, Chuck taking the brunt of the fall and catching Blair before she could get hurt. He flipped them over and began kissing ever part of her exposed skin.

She arched into his mouth as he began to tease her nipple through the lace of her bra. God that felt good. She closed her eyes, raising her hips to grind against the tent shape of his underwear. Chuck did his best not to explode there and then. She was too much for him. He'd missed her too much, just being naked with her made him feel as though he'd hit ecstasy.

Blair reached down and slid her hand into his underwear. She slid her hand down, caressing him gently and moving her hand around to gently stroke his balls. She had never been this bold with Louis, always being the submissive one to his awkward advances. Being with Chuck let her be herself. She let her hand circle around his seeping tip.

"I need you Blair," Chuck suddenly mumbled as he divested her of her lacy underwear.

"You have me," Blair assured him arching up to meet his fingers. "Take me now."

Her eyes closed as he positioned himself and pushed forward into her. She gasped a little, but her arms tightened around him, assuring him it was good for her. It was odd the way he could remember so much about her preferences, her sensitive spots and the faces she made. But then again, nobody had ever claimed her place in his bed. Nobody ever would. She was his. Even if he couldn't have her, he knew one day, she would be his in everyway. They were inevitable.

His mouth closed around her breast as they made slow passionate love. He sucked on her hard and she moaned and twisted against him. She couldn't remember ever feeling this much pleasure, but at the same time she knew how amazing every single time with Chuck had been.

"Ah, Chuck," she suddenly arched further into him, he swiftly slid his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit frantically as she tightened around him and encouraged his own release. He let go, everything flooding inside of her. Just like the night he had let her go. His lips crashed against hers and they toyed with one another hungrily until he realized that she was crying.

"Blair?"

She shook her head and held onto him tightly, they were still connected in the most intimate of ways. He rubbed her back reassuringly. They stayed like that all night, Blair fell asleep after a few hours, but Chuck couldn't sleep, not with Blair in his arms – he wanted to memorize every minute.

* * *

><p>They sat together on a carved bench under a rose trellis. It really was a beautiful place to be. It was Saturday and Blair's flight home was that evening. They took tea together in the grounds of the hotel, enjoying a rare day of sunshine. The sun cast warmth over the perfectly manicured lawn and the primly trimmed flowers. The rose bushes almost glistened under a thin layer of that morning's dew. Their deep red shades contrasting with the stone wall they climbed up. The light hit the water of the lake and then danced all the way back up, making the surface shimmer as though it went on for miles.<p>

Chuck couldn't think of anywhere else so beautiful even the stone building of the hotel, which he had thought quite ugly somehow became beautiful in the sunshine. It no longer looked damp, it now looked imperious and impressive, standing aloof at the top of the lawn it's beautiful engravings from the 1600s highlighted by the unusual brightness outside.

"It's odd the way that this place seemed so ugly, but becomes so beautiful in the right light." Chuck mused.

Blair looked at him pensively but said nothing. Her irises' were so dark it struck a lovely contrast with her skin. He would savour the memories of this trip for the rest of his life. He would never forget this. It only hurt him that like everything else it had to end. He would love for it to continue, in the great scheme of life what was their indiscresion against the backdrop of the whole world. What did it matter that she was married? She wasn't the first married woman to sin and she wouldn't be the last.

But Chuck knew better. He put those thoughts out of his mind. He had to let her go again. He was lucky to have had this, he reminded himself and one day things would fall into place.

The week had been rather wonderful, Blair couldn't face the idea of returning to Monaco and to Louis and Sophie, but she knew whatever it was she and Chuck had struck up, it wasn't real, it was dipping her toe into what could have been and she knew things were better the way they had turned out. She and Chuck had been toxic. Louis wasn't her perfect match, but at least she could always be confident that she was more loved than she loved. It was the best position to be in, unlike with Chuck she didn't feel as though Louis had the power to pull her whole world out from underneath her. But even though she was still afraid of the feelings between herself and Chuck, she couldn't help but love him. This week had been like being in paradise - a tiny little frozen paradise in the middle of a very damp country. A million miles from her real-life fairytale in the Principality of Monaco - but so much more satisfying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:** I'd really appreciate reviews seeing as this is my first story in a long time.** I **apologize** for the smear against Scotland - it's in a loving-jest. I was sent there on holiday to stay with my aunt's friend when I was 9 and it was AWFUL. It rained the whole time and she made us go to the beach (yes - in the RAIN) which was infested with jellyfish - they wouldn't sting, but still, also this woman would cut and clean my nails every morning and every night - there was nothing to cut! It was traumatizing so I thought it would be a nice equivalent to Gurov and Anna's feelings on Yalta. Also that awkward bit at the end was my attempt at something like the** 'Oreanda'** passage, but with less metaphysics. Oh yeah and you can google the** Trump in Scotland** nonsense too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay blame NaNo WriMo, or the really cute boy in my French class that I CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT long enough to write. Anyway this chapter - I hope it gets across what I'm aiming at. Please review honestly. I'm not entirely happy with it, but some criticism might help. Also apologies for the lack of Blair. And to all tumblr girls - happy 'Limoversary!'

* * *

><p>"How was your trip?" Louis smiled, pleased to see his wife home when she arrived in his study shortly after midday.<p>

"It was wonderful," Blair responded. "Just what I needed."

"We'll have to go together sometime," Louis mused absentmindedly as he got out of his desk and held his wife tightly around her waist. He kissed her gently up and down her neck. He was surprised at her willingness.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, perching on his desk, holding his hands.

"Just working," he sighed. "You know how it is," he smiled at her; she really did look better. He often worried about his wife – she had lost the glow that she'd always had in the past year. But maybe all she needed was a break from his mother, he understood that it was often hard for her here and he knew how much she missed New York, but she wouldn't let herself go home for fear that all she would want would be to stay forever and Louis would be lying if he didn't admit how relieved he was that his wife wanted to keep her distance from New York and Chuck Bass.

"I want to hear all about your trip," Louis decided, pulling Blair into his lap as he sat in his desk chair.

Blair's smile faltered a little, but she then began to describe the first few days in detail, dragging them out so it sounded like she'd spent the whole week reading and admiring the gardens rather than spending the majority of the week in bed with her college boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Chuck returned to Manhattan a few days after Blair's departure. He couldn't concentrate once she'd gone and he'd pretty much blown the deal by skipping meetings while he had been in Scotland to spend the days wrapped up in bed with Blair. It had been worth it to him, although his junior disagreed.<p>

He soon settled back to work, but for some reason he just couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd told himself each night, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, that he had to get over her and that he had to forget her because he was sure she would have pushed their trysts to the back of her mind by now. But something was stopping him. It had felt different this time – just as wonderful as usual – but she felt different, there was something wrong with Blair, he could sense it. Maybe he had made a mistake after all handing her over to Louis.

He spent a lot of time recently thinking about not thinking about that night at the Constance Billard St Jude's reunion benefit. He tried to distract his mind with work or with a double scotch. Although occasionally, usually late at night when he couldn't relax his mind, he let himself mull over that night. What were Blair's intentions that night? She'd been the one talking him into giving them another go. Was it merely a random act of masochism that had led him to letting her go? No, he would tell himself firmly. He'd let her go because at that moment he had thought that Louis would be able to give Blair her fairytale. In retrospect Chuck knew things hadn't worked out that way. Yes, their wedding had been beautiful – so beautiful it had been physically painful for him to look at her wedding photos.

But not long after that it had all fallen apart for her. He hadn't seen her smile like that way she had the past week since before she lost the baby, he wished he could have been there for her, but it had been Louis left to comfort her and Chuck was fairly certain that was when the change had taken place in Blair's character.

But the past week had been magical, it had lightened his heart seeing her so vivacious again and it was impossible for him to forget the way her curls framed her face as she slept on his chest, the gentle warmth of having someone to cuddle with and of course the way that they just clicked. He'd never felt particularly at home with anyone else.

However, he tried valiantly to push her from his mind. Lily called to invite him to dinner, he made an effort to put in an appearance at Lily's family events, but this time he was actually glad of the invite. It had been almost three weeks since his return from Scotland and still he could not forget her. He was attending in the vain hope of Serena perhaps mentioning hearing from Blair. Also some company couldn't be a bad thing.

"Charles!" Lily enveloped him in a big hug when he arrived in her apartment. Chuck couldn't help but smile – he had to give his adoptive mother some credit, she always acted as though their emotional relationship was reciprocal even though she had barely heard from Chuck other than on holidays.

He kissed Lily's cheek politely. "It's lovely to see you."

"You too," she hugged him tight. "I've missed seeing you around – how are things at Bass?"

"Great," Chuck smiled, trying to pretend he wasn't recovering from a $3 million loss after his few days spent with Blair.

Chuck had thought that it would be a good distraction to be surrounded by Lily's family, but it wasn't. In his mind Serena and Blair were closely linked and all through dinner the only thing he could think about was how to casually ask Serena if she'd heard from Blair recently.

Finally – over coffee at the end of the evening – Lily mentioned Eleanor and Chuck seized the opportunity to ask Serena if she'd heard from Blair. Serena thought for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Well I heard from her last month?" Serena evidently couldn't quite remember. "She's doing fine." She sounded very vague and Chuck wasn't sure if it was his step-sister's acting skills covering up what he had detected as being decidedly 'off' with Blair or if Serena really just paid very little attention to her had-been-best-friend now that they barely saw one another.

"I saw Louis at the Little Heart's gala last week," Lily threw in. "I think Sophie is still quite a strain between them from what he said. Blair was taking a little vacation on her own."

"Who needs a vacation from being a princess anyway?" Dan interjected and earned a reproachful look from Lily and Rufus and a smirk from Eric, Serena and Chuck.

* * *

><p>"Ah you're back," Sophie smiled as she caught sight of Blair reading by the window of the library.<p>

Blair looked up to see her mother-in-law smiling at her – rather like a teacher, or maybe a doctor before he prepared to give you a shot. Blair's spine stiffened instantly.

"You know you really must stop disappearing like that without letting me know," Sophie gave Blair a meaningful look.

"I informed Louis," Blair said eyeing Sophie carefully, preparing for what she knew was coming.

"Yes, well," Sophie came and sat opposite Blair. "You know Blair, running away doesn't really change the situation we're in."

Blair closed her book and stood up. "Louis and I are having dinner this evening. I have to go and get ready."

She walked out of the room with delicate poise, careful not to look back or to even acknowledge the tension, which she was walking away from. Sophie massaged her temples – her daughter-in-law really was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Chuck spent the rest of dinner in the vain hope that Blair's name would crop up again, or even Louis' so he could divert the conversation, but it seemed there was far too much else to talk about. What with Serena's third divorce and the publication of Dan's next book, there was nothing much else on everyone's minds. Except Chuck's he couldn't get her out of his head. This evening was supposed to help! God damn it, it hadn't helped in the slightest.<p>

He declared his departure shortly before midnight and Dan agreed to share a cab, he was living in the vicinity of the Empire. They got a cab quite easily from the doorman and sat in silence most of their way across town.

"Do you ever hear from Blair?" Chuck asked as they trundled along 58th street.

"Occasionally, but only on her terms. We're not really friends like we used to be." Dan's voiced sounded a little woeful.

"Do you think she misses her life here?" Chuck mused, he knew his voice was sounding less than casual, but both men had had a fair amount to drink and it was common knowledge that Dan didn't hold his liquor well and would probably not remember this conversation come morning.

"No, no, no. She's happy." Dan declared. "She's found her place, a throne, ruling over an entire nation." Dan shook his head and smiled. "It's the most obvious, but ridiculous thing. Blair – a princess?"

"Monaco's half the size of the Upper East Side." Chuck mused quietly. He wasn't convinced that Blair had found her place in life – what kind of a position was it if it made her miserable?

"I read that somewhere," Dan agreed. "It's like half as densely populated or something – which seems kind of strange until you think about it," Dan began to ramble and Chuck just sat and listened for a while until something Dan said caught his attention. "But if it's weird for me, it must be even weirder for you."

"How so?" Chuck looked at him quizzically.

"Well I mean you guys – if any couple was going to survive from high-school my money was on you two. There was just something there, between you." Dan hesitated catching Chuck's facial expression. "Wasn't there?"

Chuck considered Dan for a long moment. He had been feeling for the whole week that he wanted to tell someone. This was his chance. He couldn't continue much longer without confessing his love for Blair, his infatuation with his ex-lover. "There still is," Chuck admitted.

Dan's liquor induced mind misheard. "Distilled? I'm sure we can stop somewhere and pick some more up."

Before Chuck realized that his confession of love for Blair had been misinterpreted Dan was asking the cab driver to pull over for them to buy alcohol. Well it wasn't such a bad idea. Confessing had not helped. Neat scotch usually did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** PLEASE REVIEW! It honestly makes my day and I am sorry about the delay, I know this chapter is short, but a longer one will come more quickly! I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Sorry** this has been so long. Once again blame the boy from my French-class all I want to write at the moment is happy endings with **weddings and babies** (with said hot boy from my French class) but he's not really Blair's type. I am quite happy with this chapter – but I still want to know what you think. It's not been **beta'd** so beware and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Blair sat intently memorizing the notes she had taken during a talk about the need for missionary work in rural Honduras. She and Louis were to spearhead this new project, which was in a joint effort with Catholic Churches in the US to provide children in rural Honduras with basic education. Louis was away on official business in London and Blair had a meeting with Vanity Fair later that day to discuss the project and her and Louis' role in the foundation.<p>

Sophie arriving in Louis' study broke her concentration.

"Good morning Blair," Sophie smile alone made Blair feel nervous, never mind the saccharine coated way in which she had been greeted.

"Good morning," Blair managed to meet Sophie's fake smile with her own. "How are you?"

"I'm very well; my lawyer just dropped by with the contract that we mentioned. Care to take a look?" Sophie's smile twitched slightly in triumph. "In short, you have 12 months," Sophie began as she handed the contract to Blair who took it shakily and began to scan it. Keeping her spine ramrod straight.

When had her life come to this? She read over the opening statement and even there she could feel her temper rising. Sophie was possibly the most manipulative and cold-hearted woman she'd ever met.

"Sign it please," Sophie nodded at her daughter-in-law.

"I've told you that it's-"

"Yes, yes, yes I know it's not as simple as a time frame, but I'm giving you 12 months to get pregnant – with Louis' child – or I will tell him what you did with your child."

"What _I_ did?" Blair bit out in anguish at the way Sophie was making this sound.

"What _you_ did." Sophie affirmed. "You knew what you were coming into with this marriage. It's your duty to provide an heir to the throne of Monaco and I would appreciate it you would do it before you hit menopause. I have arranged for you to meet with a gynecologist every two weeks to help with the conception because I know that your body is not in the best form for conceiving, given your past." Sophie icily dug at her daughter-in-law's bulimic past before fixing her with an penetrating glare. "Now do we have an agreement?"

Blair glared at Sophie but nodded in confirmation and signed the contract. There was nothing to stop this from happening. Sophie was right, Blair knew that one day she would have to provide an heir and against Sophie she had very little bargaining power to hold out for much longer.

She signed the contract and handed it back to the Princess before storming out of the study and into her and Louis' private room and throwing herself face down into the soft pillows of her bed and sobbing her heart out.

She let herself have a breakdown; god knows she needed it living in this hell. When her sobbing lessened and the anger abated she washed her face, brushed out her long dark locks and re-applied her make-up to perfection in anticipation of her interview in a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>"Hello beautiful," Louis smiled as he saw that Blair had sat up to wait on him. "Aren't you tired?"<p>

Blair smiled a little sadly upon seeing her husband arrive. She put her book down and embraced him in a tight hug before taking his face in her hands and delicately kissing him. "I missed you," she smiled.

"I missed you too," Louis grinned, ensnaring her waist in his arms. "How was your interview?"

"It went very well," Blair smiled, remembering what she had waited up to discuss with him. "How was London?"

"Very dull," Louis sighed as he sat down and pulled Blair into his lap. "And far too far away from my beautiful wife," he smiled and she forced a weak smile onto her face too. Something was nagging in her mind, but she had to get on with the discussion that she needed to have with him sooner rather than later.

"I've been thinking," Blair began, lightly caressing his cheek with one hand and tracing light circles on his chest with her fingertip.

"About the foundation?" Louis asked a little surprised.

"About us," Blair whispered. Was he really so dense as to not realize when she was coming onto him? "About the future," she continued, her hand now rubbing around his shoulder in a sensual manner.

Louis tilted her head so that they could make eye-contact. He said nothing, but Blair could read his face and felt comfortable continuing. She knew Louis wanted to be a father badly, he had pestered her a few times at the beginning of their marriage, but not in over a year.

"I want us to try again," she whispered softly a delicate smile playing on her lips.

"Really?" Louis' smile grew large as he took in her beautiful features and began to kiss her face repeatedly as she nodded. He took her face in his hands, "thank you Blair, thank you so much." Blair smiled and batted her eyelashes a little docilely trying to hide the fact that her act wasn't entirely innocent. "I can't wait for us to be parents," he smiled and wrapped her into his arms.

"Neither can I," Blair lied with a pretty smile on her face and fooled Louis with ease.

Louis smiled and combed her hair gently. "I have to ask Blair," he began kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure you are ready for this again?"

Blair cuddled in to him "I'm more than ready," she assured him. "It's been three years and Monaco does need an heir after all," she smiled up at him and he chuckled lightly before kissing her once more.

* * *

><p>Nothing was able to get Blair out of his head. He had become a man possessed. He googled her name every day and enjoyed any morsel of information that he found. She had been seen a couple of times strolling through the Cercle d'Or, stopping to make light purchases in the beautiful fashion houses, but nothing of great note. At least until he saw something on the website of Vanity Fair that really caught his attention.<p>

It was an interview with Blair about a foundation being set up by herself and Louis with the cooperation of the American Catholic Church for the education of children in Honduras. He read the interview, but it wasn't particularly insightful. It was a supplementary piece in which she was clearly reciting what the palace had beaten in to her. The only vaguely human feature was the end of the interview where there was a quick discussion of the shoes that she was photographed wearing.

The photograph was beautiful. Her hair was long and brushed out of its usual deep curls and was instead a little looser her make up however was in the state of perfection. He read the caption: 'Blair, Princess consort of Monaco here wearing Alice + Olivia day dress and Manolo Blanhik heels is fronting the campaign for education in Central America along with her husband Prince Louis of Monaco. Princess Blair herself is from the United States and is looking forward to working in cooperation with the Catholic community of her home country. A benefit is being held on April 6th to thank the sponsors of the project.'

Sponsors of the project. Chuck suddenly felt like every answer had fallen into his lap at once. He knew all it would take would be to see her. If he could just see her once more then he would be able to put this all to rest. He needed closure that was all. Closure. He just needed to know that Blair was happy with Louis and then he would leave her, he just had to see for himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Louis smiled coming out onto the balcony in the early morning to find Blair curled up like a kitten around her mug of coffee.<p>

Blair smiled a little sleepily and rested her head in his lap as he sat next to her.

"You haven't heard from anyone in New York recently have you?" Louis asked quietly.

Blair was tracing light circles on Louis' knee, but she paused a little. She was thinking desperately of an innocent cover to push the thought of her tryst with Chuck from her mind. "Eric sent a postcard from Lahore – I showed it to you, remember the sandals?"

"It's just that Chuck Bass has made a large donation to the Honduran project," he watched her for a reaction and was pleased when she looked at him in total shock, surprise and she was maybe even a little horrified. "I am happy to invite him to the benefit if you are OK with it. I don't want things to be awkward." Louis stroked her hair gently as he watched her dark eyes – he never could understand what went on behind them.

"I'm OK with it as long as you are," Blair smiled up at him, but her eyes didn't quite match her smile. What was Chuck playing at? Sponsoring missionary schools in Central America was far from his usual charitable donations. Her first thought was that he was merely trying to have an excuse to see her, but she put that out of her mind as quickly as she could. She'd been trying hard to come to terms with what she had done in Scotland. She needed to pretend that it had never happened, hide it and let herself love Louis like she knew he loved her.

Try as she might however Blair could not contain her excitement and anticipation as the benefit approached. Seeing Chuck, being able to speak to him, even touch him – the thought was driving her mad.

When the event finally arrived Blair was nervous about seeing him. She was unsure why he had made the donation and why he had accepted the invite. She had expected him to politely decline and insist his donation be anonymous or something like that. She hadn't expected a positive rsvp.

She hadn't expected to be as breathless upon seeing him either. He sauntered into the room, as only he could, dateless (she noted) and wearing a finely cut suit with a lovely bow tie.

She hadn't expected the feeling that rose within her. She felt a sudden animalistic need to be near him, to kiss him, to memorize every part of him.

Unfortunately she and Louis were in a discussion with another very important donor. Throughout each conversation Blair positioned herself to keep an eye on Chuck. Staring at the way his hair sat, drawing a mental picture of his jaw line in her head, noticing the slight, barely visible, stubble and taking in his eyes. She jumped when suddenly he looked over at her and they made eye contact. Those beautiful dark eyes, but she looked away.

Chuck was aware of her eyes on him, but it took him a long time to finally pluck up the courage to meet them. He hadn't expected to feel this way when he saw her. He had been expecting for her to be in her element, full on society mode with her prince charming by her side. Instead she was letting Louis do the most of the schmoozing while she kept stealing glances over at him. He couldn't ignore it for much longer and stealthily began to circulate the room towards the Prince and Princess.

"Chuck," he was surprised when Louis greeted him. "I have to thank you deeply for your kind donation," Chuck was even more surprised that Louis looked sincere as he said this.

"You're very welcome," Chuck smiled kindly at Louis and then took his first proper look at Blair. Her eyes were hooded with lust and he could see her chest rising a little more sharply than usual. She looked ready to pounce, but was restraining herself in a way, if they were alone, he knew she wouldn't.

Louis glanced down at his wife as he saw Chuck look at her. Blair suddenly smiled beautifully. "It's good to see you Chuck, how have things been?"

Chuck was impressed at the veil she had erected. Louis really was clueless about his wife. "I've been very well, thank you. Bass is doing great," he smiled at her and watched the little movements in her face that he could read so well. "I heard about the campaign," he began "and I thought how strange it is how little I know about your life – we really ought to catch up."

Their little secret could have been close to being exposed, but nobody would ever know what had happened between the married Princess of Monaco and America's least eligible bachelor. Blair smiled at him coyly as if she were thinking exactly the same thing. There was something making her pulse race about the electricity and excitement surrounding this polite conversation.

Louis was distracted, he bent to whisper in Blair's ear something which was unintelligible to Chuck, but he noticed Louis pointing out someone who had just arrived in the room. Blair nodded and suddenly Blair and Chuck stood alone together – although they were in a room full of people.

"Louis' aunt just arrived," Blair whispered softly. Chuck watched Louis cross the room, he couldn't believe Louis was willing to leave him alone with Blair, the serendipity of the situation was overwhelming.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** OK slight cliffhanger. Is it? I don't know. Anyway it felt like a good place to stop. I hope you're **enjoying** this story, please leave a** review** to let me know! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters, if you are a fanfic writer you know how much they mean and they make me **smile**. I hope to update soon, but I have two term papers due before the** 16th**.


End file.
